The Other Side
by Brokenpieces27
Summary: One shot to the Other Side by Jason Derulo


_In the beginning_

_I never thought it would be you_

All the Bellas had decided to go shopping. Like that was a brilliant idea in any universe, as none of them had the same tastes or styles for that matter. To rectify the problem they split into groups where there were similar tastes involved. Chloe, Stacie, CR, and Amy were in a group. Then there was Denise, Ashley, Jessica, and Lilly. The only ones left out of a group were Aubrey and Beca because neither were thrilled about joining an existing group. "Aubrey, I don't really like shopping so I don't care where we go or don't go, for that matter. I'll shop with you so you can go everywhere you would like," Beca reluctantly offered, "for however long you would like."

"Aw, that's so nice of you Beca!" Chloe exclaimed. "Ok it's settled. Stay with your group and we'll meet back here at 3. That's 6 hours to shop. That should be enough, right girls? Or do we need longer? I guess we can figure that out at 3." Everyone nodded in agreement. Chloe was worried about some of the girls making the time frame given while Beca was wondering what the heck she was going to do for 6 hours, and alone with Aubrey, nonetheless.

_while we were chilling_

_smiling in the photo booth_

Aubrey had drug Beca all around the mall but now she was done shopping. "Is there any place you want to go?" she asked the small DJ.

"Um a bench, but besides that no. What are we going to do with 3 hours left?" she cautiously asked, slightly afraid of the answer. They were both quiet as they thought of what to do with the time. "Hey, have you ever done those photo booth things?" Beca randomly asked. Aubrey shook her head. "Want to?" She had not thought it through; she and Aubrey weren't even friends.

Just as Beca was about to take back her suggestion, Aubrey spoke up. "Yeah sure." She flashed a smile to the small girl. The pair stepped into the booth and Beca placed money into the machine. They had to be right up next to each other to both fit in the tiny camera's frame. Frustrated with the very noticeable height difference, Beca sat on her knees to make the pictures more acceptable, in her opinion. The machine took a series of five photos before shooting out two prints of the end result. The first 3 photos consisted of the girls making various faces to the camera or each other. The 4th picture was of them both looking at the camera with huge smiles on their faces. The last photo they took was of them both looking at each other still smiling like love-sick puppies.

"Aw, look at this Bree. It looks like we actually like each other." Beca teased the blonde girl. The blonde just rolled her eyes, amused with Beca's antics. Her tone was actually playful and not with the contempt her comments were usually made with. They continued to walk around with neither direction nor purpose, the complete opposite of what the blonde normally did, for what seemed like an hour, but was really only 10 minutes. "Au-Aubrey?"

The DJ's voice held more seriousness than Aubrey normally heard causing her to stop walking and look at the small girl beside her. "Yes, Beca?"

"Don't you have a car here?"

"Yes," Aubrey drew out the word unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Then why don't we get out of here and eat lunch at your place?"

"Because we came as a group. I brought people in my car," Aubrey tried to reason.

Beca thought but then countered, "But there was room in my car, I mean CR's car, and I'm sure Jessica's car could fit a few more. They will be fine without your car. Please Bree, I'm tired and I want to go home or to your place."

Now that Beca had mentioned it, Aubrey felt like just going home also. "Alright," she relinquished. "Let me just call Chloe and let her know we are leaving." She called the bubbly redhead, who was more than surprised to hear that both Beca and Aubrey were both alive and leaving together. Aubrey could hear the others in the background remarking. Not in a mean way, but just in surprise. The pair walked out of the mall and to the blonde's car.

_but we got closer so you were eating off my spoon_

_you're coming over_

_and we would talk all afternoon_

Once in Aubrey and Chloe's shared apartment, Beca asked what Aubrey wanted for lunch. "You're cooking?" Aubrey was astonished that the self-proclaimed badass would offer to do something so domestic as cook for another person. "I don't know if I trust your cooking, Mitchell. You might poison me or something. Is this a plot to take over the Bellas?" Aubrey half-joked but was also half-serious.

"Seriously Posen, if I wanted to overthrow you I would not do it this way. It would be way more badass than food." Beca's signature smirk played across her face. She continued talking, "Also I'll have you know, I am a fantastic cook."

Aubrey actually smiled at the snarky DJ's sarcasm. It wasn't biting and bitter as it usually was toward her, but playful. "It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you would like to make." Beca pondered her options. She could go all out and impress Aubrey or she could go really simple and keep it all a mystery. In the end Beca decided on a middle option, she would bring out the good stuff on the first date... had she seriously just thought about dating Aubrey? The thought sent alarm bells throughout her tiny system. Aubrey immediately picked up on the mood change and asked if everything was alright. Her voice was laced with concern and something Beca had never heard coming from the blonde before. Beca just nodded as she didn't trust her voice not to betray her. She set to work on a stir fry that she was sure Aubrey would enjoy. Luckily all the ingredients needed were easily found in the Posen Beale apartment.

"Bree," Beca wasn't sure why she kept using the nickname but Aubrey never corrected her so she had no reason to stop, "If you're tired, take a nap. I'll wake you up when this is done."

It was Aubrey's turn to hear a softness in Beca's voice. "I don't want to do that to you. Can I help at all?"

As much as Beca appreciated the offer and wanted the company, she could tell how tired the older girl was. She had slept in the car as Aubrey drove and it was only fair that Aubrey also got a nap in before lunch. "No I'm fine here. Go sleep, Bree." Beca turned around, signaling the conversation was over. Reluctantly Aubrey made her way to the couch. As Beca chopped the veggies and meat she would be needing, she hoped Chloe wasn't planning on making a dinner out of any of this. She did make a mental note to then go out and replace everything she used. She liked the idea of cooking for someone other than herself. She smiled and thought she wouldn't mind doing this more often.

The stir fry itself did not take long to cook, but Beca wanted to give the blonde as much time to sleep as she could without ruining the food. Once the pan was done she put the finished product on the warming burner to keep it warm without overcooking it. She then went into the small family room to find the sleeping blonde. Aubrey looked so peaceful and calm. Not at all the controlling hard ass Beca had grown to know at practice. More like what she was seeing all day, a softer side of the older girl. Yeah, Beca thought, she could fall in love with this side, but she could learn to love the other too. The thought startled Beca. Love? Could she really love Aubrey? But she put it all out of her mind because she knew none of it could happen. They hated each other, or at least Aubrey hated Beca, right?

Not wanting to be caught staring and accused of being a creeper, Beca proceeded to wake up the other Bella. As her had gently grazed Aubrey's shoulder, Beca refused to accept the fact that her life was becoming a predictable movie, but she couldn't deny she had felt the sparks of electricity coming from the simple touch. She drew her hand back quickly and opted for another way of waking Aubrey. "Aubrey," Beca called sweetly, "time to get up." She stood back as she watched consciousness return to her friend. The green eyes slowly opened and took in the surroundings. "Hey," she said her voice still sticky with sleep.

"Hey." Beca flashed a lopsided grin. Even in a half- awake state the blonde was still gorgeous. "Hold on, I'll go get lunch." As Beca went to retrieve the plates she used the time to regroup her thoughts and breathe. Once back at the couch Aubrey was up and sitting, waiting for the brunette to return. They ate in silence, both consumed in their own thoughts and worries.

"This is great, Becs." The nickname grabbed Beca's attention. Aubrey continued, "I didn't know you could cook." She paused, not sure if she was waiting for a response or what. When nothing came she continued. "I guess there's a lot I don't know about you and a lot you don't know about me. Do you think we can change that?" God, when did her life become a series of bad pickup lines? Why was she using pickup lines on Beca anyway?

Beca was surprised, to put it mildly; about how this day was turning out. "Yeah, I would like that." She wasn't lying, she really did want to know the older girl better. To see all sides of her, not just one. She was always fascinated in the taller girl, but was never confident enough to take that first step. Not that she was scared about what she would find, or afraid of rejection, but, ok, maybe all those reasons and because she was sure Aubrey hated her. She wasn't even sure she didn't hate Aubrey until now.

They talked easily for hours. It seemed they would never run out of things to talk about. They were still on the couch talking when Chloe finally showed up almost five hours later.

_tonight we would just get drunk_

_disturb the peace_

_find your hands all over me_

_then you'll bite your lip_

_whisper and say_

_we're going all the way_

The two spent some time with the newly arrived redhead. Not surprisingly, they all got along famously. They talked, joked and laughed about everything. Both Beca and Aubrey stole glances at the other when they thought the other wasn't paying attention. This was the best day Beca had in a while and she wasn't ready to let it go. Aubrey couldn't shake the feeling of being able to be herself, without any expectations of who she should be. And Chloe, Chloe just loved watching her friends come out of their worlds and into a shared world with her. She saw the potential of what could happen but chose to let them figure it out on their own, in their own time.

Hours later it had come time, Beca decided it would be good to leave the roommates to themselves. She announced her departure to the pair. They protested her leaving. Beca wanted to recant her announcement and stay. She didn't have a good reason for leaving so she made up an assignment she "needed" to get done. In all reality she would just go back to her dorm and make all the Aubrey inspired mixes floating in her head. Chloe tackled the small DJ into a hug. Once Chloe let go Beca went to stand in front of Aubrey, unsure of what to do. Sensing Beca's hesitation, Aubrey brought the small girl to her chest. Beca's head rested on Aubrey's collar bone and her arms automatically went around the taller girl's waist. Both Beca and Aubrey felt the electricity emitting from their joined bodies. Both wanted to let go but neither could. "Does this make us friends?" Beca asked into Aubrey's shoulder. "Yes, Beca, we're friends," Aubrey assured the young girl in her arms.

_tonight take me to the other side_

_sparks fly like the fourth of july_

_take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes and_

_I know we ain't friends any more_

_if we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sure_

_so tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_and take me to the other side._

_This could be perfect_

_but we don't know unless we try_

_I know you're nervous_

_so just sit back and let me drive_

Beca woke up the next day, after a long night of mixing, she wanted to get all the ideas down before she lost them, she wasn't sure if it had all been a dream or it if it was real. Did she really spend that much time with Aubrey? Her phone beside her was blinking, saying it had a message. Beca assumed that it was just from Chloe and she was correct, mostly. One was from the wild redhead but the other one was from the object of her infatuation. It simply said thanks and that Aubrey had enjoyed their time together. Beca's heart slightly fluttered at just a text message from the gorgeous blonde. Quickly she sent a reply back and so started their text messaging saga.

Aubrey started really enjoying her text message conversations with the brunette. They always started their day out with a text or two. It always depended on who went to sleep first and who woke up first. Usually it was her but occasionally Beca woke up early and surprised her with an incredibly cute text.

Their text conversations slowly turned into short texts asking the other to hang out somewhere. They often met at one of the dorms, much to Kimmy Jin's displeasure, or at the cafeteria. They started seeing each other most days, even if it was just for a few minutes, a study session, or a long languorous hang out. Every time they hung out, it started with a hug and ended with a hug. This continued for weeks and both felt comfortable with their new routine. They still found things to talk about and didn't get bothered with each other's excessive presence in the other's life.

Beca asked Aubrey over because she had something important to ask Aubrey. She had actually wanted to ask her a while ago, but she didn't know any of the rules of asking and she wasn't ready. Hell, Beca still wasn't totally sure she was ready for Aubrey. She wasn't ready for her answer or even saying it in front of Aubrey. "Aubrey, I like you, but I'm scared. I'm really not good at relationships. Heck, I don't know if I have even had a friendship before you, Chloe doesn't count. Therefore I have no right or expectations when I ask you to be anything other than a friend. My brain is still telling me this is a bad idea and that I will mess it up but I am telling my brain to be quiet and asking you anyways. Everyone thinks we would be so great together. Hell, half of our friends are already convinced that we are already dating. I agree with them, we would be amazing together. I would understand if you say no, I would too if I were in your situation. I am scared I will mess it up. You deserve someone way better than me. You deserve the best. If you magically do say yes, I – I promise I will never let you down. You will always come first and I will try my hardest to be good enough for you." The brunette continued her monologue, oblivious that the object of her rant was standing in the doorway. She finishes her asking rant and her brain turns back on and a new rant starts up. "Why would Aubrey say yes, though? There are so much better people out there that would be more qualified for someone as amazing as Aubrey Posen. She wouldn't stoop down so low for someone like me. Maybe if I were the last person on earth, but I'm not."

Aubrey decided that this would be an opportune time to stop the rant and lay all the doubts to rest. "Why don't you let me decide for myself?" Aubrey interrupted. The small girl whirled around, suddenly panicked.

"Aubrey. I -" She stammered, "I didn't know you were there. I'm sorry. How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Oh," Beca droped her eyes "Are you mad?"

Aubrey was unsure if she should feel insulted that the girl was terrified of her or not. She walked over to the younger girl, put a hand under the small chin, and slowly raised it so their eyes met. "Of course not. Why would you ever think that? I'm not scared and I think you are perfect for me. You are the best Becs. Don't ever let someone tell you otherwise."

"Aubrey, would you like to be my girlfriend? I don't know how to do this and I may not be very good, but if you're patient with me, I think we could be great." Beca's words came out fast and together, and even though she knew Aubrey would say yes, she was still scared.

"Yes, Beca, I would love to be your girlfriend. We will do this together. You will learn from me and I will learn from me." Aubrey always was the more logical of the two.

_tonight we'll just get drunk_

_disturb the peace_

_find your hands all over me_

_and when you bite your lip_

_whisper and say_

_we're going all the way_

Beca was so excited that she couldn't help but jump onto her girlfriend. Girlfriend, Beca had a girlfriend. Aubrey easily caught the childlike Beca. She pulled the smaller girl to her chest and wrapped her arms securely around her moving frame, trying to calm the girl. She smiled affectionately at Beca. She truly did like the young alt DJ. Beca realized how close she was to the blonde's lips and felt embarrassed that she was being held like a child. She wiggled out of Aubrey's arms and back onto the ground. "Sorry," she mumbled and looked down. "I got a little too excited."

"Beca," Aubrey said, but the younger girl in front of her still didn't look up. "Becs," she tried again. This time she got a "hm," in reply but still no eye contact. Sighing, she put a delicate finger underneath the chin of her girlfriend and lifted her face until she was staring into the beautiful blue eyes. "You don't have to apologize for anything. You don't have to be a badass around me." She received a nod from the brunette. They both continued to stare into the other's eyes and the rest of the world disappeared. She made the first move, but Beca wasn't far behind. Aubrey leant down to capture the shorter girl's lips with her own. Beca instantly relaxed against the softness of Aubrey's lips. The kiss was slow and gentle. Neither wanted to spook the other or rush things. Aubrey brought her hand up Beca's face and caressed her cheek, while Beca found a comfortable hand hold at Aubrey's waist. Fresh oxygen was needed but they both didn't want the moment to end. Aubrey pulled back first and rested her forehead against the DJ's. "Breathe, Becs," she said softly.

_tonight take me to the other side_

_sparks fly like the fourth of july_

_take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes and_

_I know we aint friends any more_

_if we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sure_

_so tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_and take me to the other side._

_tonight we'll just get drunk_

_disturb the peace_

_let your love crash into me_

_and when you bite your lip_

_whisper and say_

_we're going all the way_

Aubrey walked into her and Beca's shared apartment at the end of a very long day. They moved in together after the brunette's sophomore year at Barden and now she was days away from graduating. "Hey, baby, how was your day?" the tiny women asked her as she brought herself up on her toes to meet the blonde's lips for a kiss. "I'm sorry, Bree," Beca said without needing a vocal answer from her girlfriend. She placed another kiss on the blonde's lips and brought her into a hug. "Go get changed into something comfortable but still semi nice." Until now, Aubrey failed to notice the DJ's appearance. She sported her usual skinny jeans and Converse, but she also had on one of her nicer button ups that wasn't plaid.

As soon as Aubrey walked out of their shared room, Beca put her phone away and allowed her full attention to be on Aubrey. She smiled at the older girl, grabbed her keys, and they made their way out of the apartment hand in hand. They had a nice quiet casual dinner at a small restaurant called Brew 22. It provided them with a place they could talk, dress casual, eat just about anything, plus it was their favorite place to go. The chef knew them by name and treated them like family. They talked about each other's days and just about whatever came to mind. Honestly, they just loved being able to spend time together. "Thank you, Becs. You always know how to make my day better." Aubrey said as she drove the two back to their apartment. Beca smiled back at the older girl but remained silent.

Upon entering the apartment, the two were met with lit candles on every surface. Aubrey gasped in awe and surprise while Beca just grinned. Beca turned around to shut the door and take a deep breath before facing Aubrey again. She took both of Aubrey's hands in hers and made sure they were looking into each other's eyes. "Bree, baby, I know we haven't known each other long and have been together for even less time. Also some of that time we didn't even like each other. I'm in love with you, Bree, I know that, I've known that for a long time now. Every day from that point has just been reinforcing that and making me fall more in love with you, if that's even possible. I want to show you everything I see every day for the rest of my life, if you will let me. Aubrey Posen, will you marry me?" Halfway through, Beca dropped down to one knee still holding Aubrey's hands.

By the end, Aubrey was crying. She let go of Beca's hands, only to place them on her face. Gently she pulls Beca up to standing and brought her into a kiss. "Yes, Beca, of course I will marry you," she mumbled against the small DJ's lips. She could feel the DJ smile against her lips before being brought in for another kiss. The smaller girl paced a ring she had in her pocket on the blonde's finger and then led her through the apartment to the bedroom. Aubrey sensed the younger girl's slight hesitation upon nearing the bed, so she pulled the girl into herself and whispered in her ear, "Baby, we don't have to do this now. I'm okay waiting. There's no rush."

"I know," Beca replied into the blonde's shoulder, "but I want to. I love you. I'm just a little nervous and scared, but I want to do it."

"I love you so much, Becs," Aubrey said, placing a kiss on Beca's head. "I will never hurt you. Just trust me." The self – proclaimed badass nodded into her shoulder and finally surrendered every part of herself to Aubrey, her best friend, her girlfriend, her lover.

_tonight take me to the other side_

_sparks fly like the fourth of july_

_take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes and_

_I know we aint friends any more_

_if we walk down this road we'll be lovers for sure_

_so tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_and take me to the other side._


End file.
